The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Omega's story
by BrigaderKyon
Summary: The story of the God of destruction, Omega, tagging along with the S.O.S Brigade, led by the Goddess of Earth, Haruhi, this story will be dramatic as well as action-packed with combact scenes involved in the mix [this will be a long project so any follows of this story would help me have the courage to continue the crossover to the end]
1. Prologue: The Ruined Future

[NOTE: This is fictional, the existence of this story was but purely non-canon to both the Megaman Zero Games and the Haruhi Suzumiya anime. All characters belong to their original owners as I take no credit when using any of the mentioned characters in this story.]

[Without further ado, onto the story!]

 **Prologue - The Ruined Future**

 **The year was 22XX** , Omega, who now resides in Zero's original body, suffering a loss at the hands of the legendary reploid hero Zero. Following the defeat Weil had quickly abandoned him from his services, by now Omega was now vengeful for the fall of Weil. It was a memory that scars Omega Zero, then he thought about the past, he could possibly go back in time for hundreds of years, to stop Weil from ever being a threat to humanity, at the same time he worries about his own existence as well. Omega heads to the ruins of Kyoto, a city in 22XX destroyed hundreds of years ago when the Maverick Hunters still existed. Deep within the ruins he finds a strange device, oddly on the side named 'T.P.D', Omega observes it, being years old. "So time travel exists, so perhaps using that power...i can change the future...and make sure i exist...and Weil dies before he can dispel my full potential!", Omega would let off a sinister laugh, but keeps his sanity in check, "I am no longer like the madman he is...so it's best to keep my sanity in check...plus I will need a disguise once i arrive in whatever time period this takes me back to...I don't want to alert anyone yet about the existence of time travel...", with that, he uses the device to travel back in time, still in Kyoto when he shows up.

Meanwhile across town at a school, the S.O.S Brigade meeting was at full swing, with Haruhi Suzumiya at her desk, with the sign saying 'Brigade Chief' just off the computer he snagged from the Computer Society club months ago. Haruhi would yawn at the uneventful week she had been having lately, soon enough it was time for the S.O.S Brigade to disband for the day, "OK S.O.S Brigade, despite this week i will be sure something will happen soon! who knows!? maybe something out there is coming right to me right now! but aside it, you're dismissed!" Haruhi would get up from her chair, slightly shoving it back a little as she walks out of the room and down the hallway. Itsuki Koizumi looks to Kyon, "Suppose she's having a hard time since there have been no issues we were having and no events Haruhi took interest in at the moment", "Well it's not like we can magic something up Koizumi, it's been so long even I am getting dull over it usually she's the one dragging me by the collar to do these things", "It says a lot how you and Haruhi get along", _'as if koizumi...'_ , "Besides, I must get going, I may need to be ready if Haruhi's bored state causes another closed space to open, until then, we will met tomorrow", Koizumi gives his signature smile and walks off, Nagato wordlessly gets up and goes home, while Kyon does, leaving Mikuru some privacy in the room as she changes out of her maid costume.

Nagato was walking home, laptop in hand and a blank look which is emotionless at the look and core, Nagato catches sight of a red-shirted and blonde-haired male among the crowds of humans, appearing of where he was going, they were going to the same apartment. Nagano refuses to believe Haruhi Suzumiya had a new interest in something different, and HE was the victim, despite being behind the man, Nagato reaches the apartment first, she looks in her bag for a keykard. The male appears behind her, "let me do that for you", he swipes his keycard and allows Nagato in, "thank you..." is all she said to him as she takes the elevator up to her apartment, to which she unlocks, sitting and looking at the computer for messages from his superiors, nothing new. Then to her surprise, the same footsteps from the earlier male pass her, in which he opens a door to the neighbouring apartment to her right. Nagato expects the worst, in which he asks his superiors about this male, in which the response was 'Bloodthirsty God of destruction: Omega' appeared as the result through the thought entity's database, this further increases Nagato's curiosity, in which she knocks on his door, seeking to find out the awnsers she was seeking to why another 'God' would appear here so suddenly without any warning.

 _To be continued in Chapter 1..._

[I cut it off for foreshadowing, what will happen? will Nagato Befriend the proclaimed 'God of Destruction' or will she provoke it to attack in order to keep his identity safe, stay followed to this story to find out!]


	2. Chapter 1: The Creator and the Destroyer

[NOTE: This is fictional, the existence of this story was but purely non-canon to both the Megaman Zero Games and the Haruhi Suzumiya anime. All characters belong to their original owners as I take no credit when using any of the mentioned characters in this story.]

[Chapter 1 will follow the events of the prologue, it will unwires the suspense and tense moment both Nagato and Omega will feel in their encounter, now onto the story]

 **Chapter 1: The Creator and The Destroyer**

Even Nagato felt pressure to what can happen if Omega turns, he has the potential to ruin the world if he can, making him more dangerous than Haruhi, eventually, Omega answers the door, "yes? oh it's you, what do you want miss uh..." "Yuki Nagato..." "Miss Nagato then, but seriously, what do you want, if you wish you can come in my apartment to discuss it." Nagato, seeing the opportunity, she replies with "yes...", in which Omega leads her in.

Inside, Omega looks to her, in which Nagato looks back and begins to fulfil her duty. "Your name is...Omega yes?", the response shocks Omega, who is using a false name to hide his true identity, "How do you know about my true name!?" "Do not be alarmed...Omega...but I am not a human too, I am a humanoid interface...designed by the thought entity..." Omega was surprised, _'so aliens do exist...'_ , "I'm surprised and alien picks me out of a crowd like that, it's like a god among the humans, in which is kinda explaining who I am here...", "you're not the only god here...", Omega looked to her in awe, "you mean there is another god existent in this time plane!?", "yes..", Nagano confirms with Omega about Haruhi, going into deep detail about who she is, how she has her powers, but most importantly, why she is forbidden to know about them.

After hours of talk the Alien and the God of Destruction look at each other, now they seem to trust each other enough. Nagato tells Omega quickly before he leaves, "I will introduce you to the others separately...but Kyon would be the first...", "Kyon?", "He's the one we deeply rely on when none of us can contain Haruhi's emotions, in which a catastrophic event can only be solved by him...even the supernatural are powerless at that point..." Omega would try to assure Nagato, only to be denied to. "I will see you tomorrow Omega...", "Thanks Nagato...i think there are people i can trust now..." Omega smiles, Nagato leaves his apartment, leaving him to rest for the morning, in his unconscious state, he was wondering about Nagato and Haruhi's potential.

 _'both the alien and the Goddess of the Earth must be very powerful, sure Haruhi doesn't know about her power...but she can equal me in combat if she did...plus Nagato said she was a humanoid interface? so what abilities could she possibly have?'_

With the thoughts running through his head, the night would pass on as he thought about the possibilities of their limitless potential, but decides to rest his case soon enough and falls asleep at midnight.

 _To continue in chapter 2..._

[This one was shorter than the first one, guess there wasn't much to cover on the basis of this chapter, but what will Omega do now that he has heard of Haruhi, is it possible he will be part of their S.O.S Brigade? or will he seek her help in the future? follow this story to find out!]


End file.
